Electronic books, or e-books, are text and image-based publications in digital form produced on, published by, and readable on computers or other electronic devices. E-books are often read on dedicated hardware devices, such as e-book readers or e-book devices. Personal computers, mobile devices, such as smart phones, and other suitable devices may also be used for reading e-books.
Often, while reading a long or complicated electronic text in an e-book, a user may lose track of previous plot elements or may forget about characters or objects. This problem may be worse for lengthy stories that span a series of novels, since plot elements and entities from previous entries in the series can frequently influence development in subsequent novels. For at least this reason, it is desired to provide systems and methods for aiding users when navigating electronic texts.